1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passenger airbag apparatus provided in a vehicle such as an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A passenger airbag apparatus which, when an emergency occurs, activates a gas generator, inflates an airbag provided in a panel and restrains the passenger in the passenger seat has been known since the past (for example, refer to JP, A, 2007-245876).
This passenger airbag apparatus is equipped with an airbag which inflates by means of gas from a gas generator (inflator), and normally, the airbag is stored folded in a retainer (case). When an emergency occurs, such as collision or rollover of the automobile, the gas generator emits gas, and this gas is supplied inside the airbag, and due to its pressure, the airbag inflates and expands.
Also, hook members are provided in this passenger airbag apparatus. These hook members connect with a support member (leg-like piece) arranged so as to cover the sides of the airbag which is stored folded in the retainer.
In the above-described prior art, the basic configuration of an airbag device is disclosed, wherein the retainer and the support member are connected by means of hook members, which are provided on the retainer, engaging with through-holes (hook holes), which are provided in the support member.
To attempt to optimize the airbag device having such a configuration, a reduction in weight of the retainer must be pursued.